Brittany's Guide to The Best Snow Day Ever
by seekingelephants
Summary: Brittany's favorite way to spend a snow day with her best friend. Pure mini!Brittana Fluff. One shot


Santana snuggled deeper into her fleece blanket. Her mother had just come in, bringing with her news of a snow day, and a sleepy Brittany. Both of her parents had to work, and her older brother was still sleeping at home, so Brittany was spending the day with Santana.

Brittany whispered hello to the still half asleep girl before climbing into the bed with her, pulling blankets over her that had been previously all clumped on Santana's side. Santana rolled over towards Brittany, snuggling into her front. Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend. She loved Santana when she was sleepy. She was always cuddly in the morning. Secure in each others arms, the two girls drifted back to sleep.

When Brittany awoke, two hours later, it was to the snoring of Santana's sixteen year old brother, Alex, in the next room. Brittany poked Santana in the ribs, jarring her awake. "What the hell Britt?" Santana muttered sleepily. "Come on San!" the blond half shouted, "let's go build a snow man!" Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed, but they both knew Santana couldn't say no to her best friend. Brittany rolled out of the bed, pulling Santana behind her into the hallway. The two twelve year olds clomped down the stairs towards the kitchen, where Santana's mother stood in front of the stove, pouring a ladle full of chocolate chip pancake batter onto the griddle in front of her.

"Did you sleep well girls?" she asked, turning around for a minute to take in the sight of Brittany, wide awake, and her own daughter, barely functioning. She got an enthusiastic reply from Brittany and a sleepy sounding grumble from Santana, who's head was now resting on the kitchen counter, where the two girls sat. "Isabel?" Brittany questioned, her head tilted adorably to the side, "will you take us sledding later? Pretty please?" Isabel smiled, no one in the Lopez family ever denied Brittany anything. Even Alex let them in his room when Brittany asked. "Sure sweetie. Now here, have some pancakes and then we'll go." She responded, putting pancakes on the girls plates. "Shall we pick up Quinn on the way there?" Both girls nodded, their mouths filled with pancake. Isabel went to the foot of the stairs and called for her oldest child. When he emerged, as sleepy and bleary eyed as his sister had been, his mother sat a huge plate of pancakes in front of him. "Do you want to go sledding with the girls?" Alex made a face but relented when Isabel told him they could pick up Issac, Brittany's brother and his best friend.

An hour later, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Alex, and Issac all stood at the top of the hill behind the local elementary school. Alex and Issac quickly rushed off, dragging the two best sleds with them, and leaving the three girls at the top of the empty hill. Santana and Quinn, always competing, quickly glanced at each other before grabbing sleds and shooting off down the hill. Their laughing screams sounded much louder on the quiet day. Brittany took her time choosing a sled. Sitting down daintily, she called Alex over for a push. She quickly slid down the hill towards where her friends still sat. "Hah!" Brittany called as her sled slid easily past both Santana and Quinn s. She came to a stop and giggled at the looks on her friend's faces. Quinn and Santana exchanged looks before simultaneously leaping up and bounding over to where Brittany was just climbing out of the sled. All three of their screams echoed in the quiet as they tackled Brittany, rolling around in the snow. "No fair! Two against one!"

Santana's only response was to leap on Brittany again, tickling her until she begged for mercy. Quinn had stood up already, looking towards where Alex and Issac were also engaged in a wrestling match. Although theirs was considerably rougher. She turned to where her two best friends lay in the snow, staring at Santana while she asked her question, a smirk on her face. "Hey Britt, do you think Alex is hot?" Santana sat up, wrinkling her nose. "Gross Quinn." She turned to Brittany, looking for back-up. Brittany wore a contemplative look on her face, before she broke into a smile. "Definitely, but he's not the hottest in the family." Quinn looked at her, one eyebrow raised. Santana only stared. "What?" Brittany asked, shrugging. "Your mom's hot San."


End file.
